


Bonded

by Ceares



Category: James Bond - Fandom
Genre: Casino Royale, Felix/James implied, Gen, Implied Relationships, Many Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time he’d seen Felix he had a missing leg and a dead wife. He’d been a different James then, but it  didn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote the movie actually hadn't come out.

James was used to the re-inventions by now. He was the Time Lord of spies so to speak. They were no longer as jarring as the first one had been, and the job was still the same no matter _which_ he was. He’d given his life to MI-6 a long time ago, and he had no problem keeping it that way.

This was the first time though that he’d gone back- to almost the beginning, actually. In a way, it was a relief, to be fresh and young again. Still, it wasn't really the same and he missed the days when bad guys wanted to own the world, not blow it up. The best part of it though, was that he had Felix again.

Everything was a variable in his business. People came and went at a rapid pace-the women, the men, his fellow double os. He’d lost so many people, had so many changes, that the few constants meant everything. Q and Moneypenny and M. Changed and changing, yet the same, like him. Like Felix. The others had been fine and fun. Very American and all that implied, but they weren’t Felix.

The last time he’d seen Felix he had a missing leg and a dead wife. He’d been a different James then, but it didn't matter. That James had done what any of them would have. Felix had been many things _to_ him over the years. Partner, friend, brother, lover, but more than that, Felix _was_ him.

“So, blond huh?”

James grinned as he took the martini Felix handed him. “Well, you know what they say.”

Felix shook his head, taking a sip of his own drink. "James I don't think it's possible for you to have more fun than you already do."  



End file.
